His White Haired Demon
by Geeres
Summary: All America wanted to do was return the pipe he had stolen off Russia at their last poker match before a war started, but he ended up with a very angry armed female nation on top of him... HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? M for saftey.


**So hey~ This is a oneshot for francey-pants98 who I have some fun conversations with about Contagion and I promised her this in exchange for funny chat up lines for each of the nations. Believe me I giggled (a lot) and thus I accepted the challenge of a AmeBel (or more in this case BelAme) fic. **

**BE WORRIED! I'm warning you, there are a few sexual references... not anything too bad. But the main warning is I have NEVER written anything about America and Belarus interacting with each other. But I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><span>His White Haired Demon<span>

How the hell did he get into this situation? He gulped forcibly as the dagger was held centimetres from his all too open throat.

He had come to give Russia back the pipe he stole after their last poker game, (in the panic he must have dropped it) and everything was fine. That is until Russia's eyes became as big as dinner plates and filled with a rare emotion for him, terror.

He said nothing more to America but had let out a pretty big shriek as he had ran and jumped out of the window. On the third floor, America had run to the now shattered glass window just in time to see Russia running away full pelt into the forest before he had been yanked backwards. A dagger pressed to his neck. Now we're back to where they started, the long platinum blonde straddling him, her favourite dagger aimed to kill.

"будзь ты пракляты you maple loving flea bag! Why do you have to always get in the way?"

America spluttered, trying to think of a response before coming up with, "What?" He was pretty proud of himself for that one. Considering the circumstances mind.

"Don't 'what' me Canada! You know exactly what I mean! I can't even have a normal talk with my brother any more thanks to you!"

America could do nothing, so deep was his shock. This was kinda new for him and he couldn't help but feel a stab of cold run through the beating organ he called a heart.

"You think... I'm Canada?" America said slowly raising his downcast eyes to look directly into those purple-blue vortexes. Suffice to say she was taken aback. The dagger moved away from the soft throat and was slipped back into the thigh holster as she looked down at the slightly blushing nation.

"Mr. America?" She asked slowly, trying to keep up her tough girl persona and failing miserably.

"Yup that's me dudette, now do you mind? I'm not used to being on the bottom." His blue eyes twinkled with humour and it was so hard for her to keep glaring at him. But she got off him, stood up and straightened her skirt.

He hadn't actually wanted her to get off. He could of pushed her off if he wanted that. No, he had wanted her to react to the joke, to push him into the floor and try to dominate him, to kiss him violently, passionately. Maybe if he had brought Russia into his joke she would have but he brushed the thoughts from his head. It probably would of just ended up with a dagger in his side.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" She asked tersely, looking anywhere but at the other nation below her. He laughed awkwardly, pushing himself up to stand next to the girl he had had a crush on for... gosh how many years now?

It had to have been just before he asked her to be his younger sister in the hope she would even feel a fraction of the love she felt for Russia. But that had never happened. In fact he had come out of that with so many cuts and bruises he didn't even known if it had been worth it.

"Did you see where big brother ran off too?"

America shrugged putting his hands in his jean pockets. She was always on about Russia. Why couldn't she think of him, even once?

"He was like a man possessed running into the forest. You really shouldn't scare him that much,"

She only glared in response and went to move past him, grumbling about something along the lines of "How am I meant to stop scaring him if he doesn't even give me the chance to talk to him any more?" He stepped in front of her.

"What did you need to talk to him about anyway?" Dammit, he didn't want her to go just yet.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh but I'm curious, come on tell your big brother,"

"You are not my big brother." Oh if looks could kill. "Get out of my way,"

"No. I don't want to," he smirked.

He should have just let her leave: she clearly had some business with her other brother but for some reason his body wouldn't let him let her walk away. She tried to push past but America trapped her between him and the wall. His arms planted either side of her, his body too close for her to even attempt to move away. Her eyes met his, looking annoyed and hateful and... what was that last emotion that flashed in her eyes for a second?

"What are you playing at America? Do you want me to break everyone of your fingers?" She raised one of those shaped eyebrows.

"Oh like you did to my precious Lithuania? He was one of my most favourite people to share my house with you know."

Well that was a low blow.

"Why is he everybody's favourite!" She growled. "He is so boring and plain and, дзярмо, why do you and Russia like him so much! Why is he better then me!"

He stopped short of the next snide remark when he saw the frustrated tears forming in her eyes.

"Gah! Um, don't cry! I was only kidding you dude. I didn't mean it, I mean...fuck." He cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping away a few of her tears. "Lithuania may of been ONE of my favourites but he certainly couldn't beat my favourite. You may know her. She's strong-willed, good with weapons, sometimes incredibly violent but she cares about those she loves with all her heart. Do you know who I'm talking about? So don't cry okay?" Frick, he knew he was blushing at this point.

"I am not crying вырадак. Let. Me. Pass." She hit his hand away, looking down so as to hide the blush, praying they weren't close enough for him to feel her increased heartbeat.

"Look, I'll let you go for a price." His hands wandered up her slim frame. She shivered beneath him.

"What price?" She hissed. Dammit she couldn't be talking and acting like this with the American. She had to talk to Russia first.

"Kiss me."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"How about you let me go or I'll cut you," she threatened, going for the knife on her thigh but finding it gone.

"Looking for this?" He said biting the dagger and smiling. Oh he was so going to hell.

"Give it back,"

"Make me,"

"Do you want to die?"

"No I want a kiss,"

"Russia will kill you,"

"Russia's running wild in the woods,"

"I'll kill you,"

"Now I would love to see you try."

"Oh you are so dead!"

"Hmm maybe your lips are poisoned like poisoned ivy's. Maybe I should taste to check it out."

"What are you taking about just give me the dagger back!"

"You can have it when you get it off me,"

"Stop it, you're too tall. Stop being so idiotic. I need to see my big brother!"

"All you ever do is chat about Russia. Why don't you stop talking,"

"Stop it,"

"Nope," and he brought his face to hers and kissed her.

The white haired nation could do nothing against the soft lips as her body betrayed her begging for more. They tasted so salty, obviously he had just eaten something- some of his disgusting food again, but she really didn't care. His mouth opened and his tongue licked her lips. Teasingly slowly she open them and let him explore her mouth.

The dagger clattered to the floor as he placed his hands on either side of her once again to get more, more power, more of the kiss, more of her. She tangled her hands in his dirty blonde hair. The kiss deepened before the female nation pulled back and started kissing America on the cheek, then the neck, and kept moving downwards. Her hands tugged at his top, trying to rip it off his body. America caught her face and moaned into another kiss as he helped her remove his top. It was tossed to the side and she span them around so now America was backed against the wall. Taking control she once again started marking a path down his body. He moaned as she nipped and sucked at his skin.

"Mmm, that feels so good,"

"Shh," she breathed onto his skin, now working on his pants. Her hand brushed against his member and he moaned at the tease. He closed his eyes as his trousers fell around his knees and he kicked them away.

"iдыёт."

America opened his eyes and they widened in shock. She was glaring at him, the dagger he had dropped earlier now pressed against his throat and he had no way of getting away from the sharp edge.

"That's so low," he whimpered, trying to get some sympathy.

"Not as low as thinking I would do that for you."

"You teased me."

"You deserved it. I told you to stop it."

"Meanie."

"I will cut you."

America was so damn frustrated. He had been so close to what he had wanted for years. She backed off, dagger still raised but he wasn't idiotic enough to try anything. He didn't fancy dying.

She stopped only to pick up the discarded tee and jeans before opening the door.

"That was fun, 'pet'. We should do it again sometime. I wouldn't hang around if I were you however. Russia won't be in a good mood when he comes back," and she left, locking the door behind her.

America waited until her footsteps disappeared down the hall before sinking down to the ground. He had been played for a sucker. Darn she was good.

His heart pounded faster. Dammit, he was in love. She was amazing, violent- yes, unstable- completely, but hell, he wanted nothing more then to snog her suspenders off.

He took a few moments to compose himself before going over to the smashed window and bracing himself for the fall. There was no way he was going to be caught by Russia. Especially not when he was practically naked. That was just asking for trouble and America only wanted trouble from one person.

Belarus. His white haired demon.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>

**All Belarusian **

**будзь ты пракляты**** – God damn you****  
>дзярмо - shit<br>вырадак - freak  
>iдыёт – idiot<strong>

**^She's so lovely to America isn't she.**

**So let me just write one or two things in explanation. **

**Big Brother America**

**This was just an idea that came up when I was looking up American and Belarussian relations. In the 1990s America and Belarus had pretty good ties with America trying to help Belarus out financially. Also inspiration came from the anime after the Russia's Big and Little Sisters where it said that America took Belarus in as a little sister. Too be honest I found that hilarious. **

**What Belarus needed to talk to Russia about**

**I was really tempted to leave this up to speculation but then realised that it may look like instead America was trying to force Belarus into something while she is obsessing over Russia. So let me set this straight, in this fic I wanted to keep it as canon as possible (and yet Belarus went totally OOC at some points =_=) so I had Belarus LOOKING like she only wanted Russia but as I hint, all she really wants to do is talk and make sure that it's alright that she "leaves him for another"...if that makes any sense. She's come to terms with Russia not wanting her and he has friends now in people like Canada (RusCan isn't a pairing in this, just really close friends) but she knows how lonely Russia has got in the past and wanted to reassure him that he won't be left behind. I'm not even sure if that makes sense anymore... meh.**

**Big thanks to my Mel (Anactolica) for betaing this for me. **

**I hope you enjoyed it Hannah :) (Francey-pants98) You should check out both her and Mel's work. It's good non? ;D) **

**I had so much fun writing this.**

**Cookies for reviews? :) MUCH LOVE**


End file.
